Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a torque fluctuation inhibiting device, particularly to a torque fluctuation inhibiting device for inhibiting torque fluctuations in a rotor to which a torque is inputted. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to a torque converter and a power transmission device, each of which includes the torque fluctuation inhibiting device.
Background Art
For example, a clutch device, including a damper device, and a torque converter are provided between an engine and a transmission in an automobile. Additionally, for reduction in fuel consumption, the torque converter is provided with a lock-up device that mechanically transmits a torque at a predetermined rotational speed or greater.
The lock-up device generally includes a clutch part and a damper including a plurality of torsion springs. Additionally, the clutch part includes a piston to which a friction member is attached and that is pressed onto a front cover by an action of hydraulic pressure. Then in a lock-up on state, a torque is transmitted from the front cover to the piston through the friction member, and is further transmitted therefrom to an output-side member through the plural torsion springs.
In the lock-up device described above, torque fluctuations (fluctuations in rotational velocity) are inhibited by the damper including the plural torsion springs.
Incidentally, a lock-up device described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2015-094424 is provided with a dynamic damper device including an inertia member in order to inhibit torque fluctuations. The dynamic damper device described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2015-094424 is attached to a plate supporting torsion springs, and includes a pair of inertia rings, which is rotatable relatively to the plate, and a plurality of coil springs disposed between the plate and the inertia rings.